Poke the Prince
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: One shot. Hot day in Rivendell. I geuss you would say it is revenge for a prank. Warning, avoid food and drink. If you belong to the MC, or did, check out the AN: at the end of the fic.


Poke The Prince

By Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own anyting but the idea.

Dedications: To all the talkative people at MC, more details below.

AN: Hey all this is a little vinaigrette I wrote up just now. It may have mistakes in it but, the darn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone!!

Now.. On to the torture....

"Estel stop it."

The human responded to the elf by just reaching over again and poking him in the ribs.

For the umpteenth-thousandth time that day, in the same rib.

The older Lords of Imladris had taken the day off before it had even started, and retired to one of the two cold springs deep in the well guarded woods, Arwen and her female friends had claim to the other , and both groups had firmly excluded the younger beings from the only comfort from the hot, muggy day.

The staff had -all but a few who could bear up to the heat and humidity- were at the ice house having a cold grand time. And if the Prince, Twins, and human had not already tried, they would have been there as well.

It had been so far five hours from the time the four had retreated to their last resort, shade. The sun was high in the sky and there were few clouds to hide it, even for a moment.

"Estel. Stop. It."

Legolas pleaded again from where he lay on the ground under the trees next to the sons of Elrond. Again, all he got for his wasted effort was another poke in the ribs.

The twins who were shirt-less from the heat as well as their younger human brother and elven friend, laughed weakly at the Prince's attempts to stop their little brother from endlessly poking him.

"Estel stop it."

-Poke-

"Estel stop it."

-Poke-

"Estel."

-Poke-

Eessteell..."

-Poke-

Elrohir laughed again, this time turning to his side to curl up slightly.

"How can you move in this h-heat?" It was all that the older twin could get out before he joined his likeness lead.

Legolas flapped at Estel's again approaching hand, "Well, why don't you help me, half elves?" He implored as The Dreaded Index Finger attacked its pray again.

"Human. Leave my ribs alone." It came out as a growl, getting a laugh from the before silent Estel.

"Wow he can say more then three words." Estel taunted as he moved out of the way of the Prince's reach.

Legolas groaned and closed his eyes, "Be quite child, it's to hot to talk."

All was silent for a few seconds.

-Poke-

"..."

-Poke-

"... egg"

-Poke-

"Stop." The elfs voice had risen in pitch in the middle of the word, sounding in fact like he was whining.

"What, wittle Weg'was don't wike it?" The Chieftain of the Dunedane leaned forward and "chooched" his friend under the chin.

The elf only glared darkly at him. The tormenter only chuckled and moved back the small way to the tree trunk he had been leaning on. He patted the smooth bark thankfully. The tree rewarded them with a small breeze from its leaf landed branches.

"When did you learn to talk to trees?" Legolas's face looked puzzled, at lest the part of his face Estel could see.

"Well, hanging round you sure didn't teach me."

"Estel."

The voice held a warning in it, Elladan really didn't mind if they talked, but it seemed that a fight would soon break out at this rate, and he was to hot and tired to deal with the immature beings. He still smarted slightly from the fact that he had been told to stay with the others as well, he sighed,

"I guess Glorfy and Adar are getting back at us for replacing all of their bathing soaps and oils with poison ivy soap and cooking oil."

Estel looked at his hands at the memory, there were still one or two light pink welts left on his hands from a few days ago, he snorted at what Ada and the balrog-slayer's bodies must have looked like.

"We told you to wear gloves when you poured it into the soap bottles, but you wouldn't listen." Elrohir had seen his little brother peering at his hands.

"Oh well, it was worth it." He replied, rubbing his hand together to keep from scratching them.

"I don't see why I am being punished because of that, I wasn't even here." Legolas mumbled, on the brink of sleep the breeze cooling him down.

"Guilty by association." Elladan pointed out, "Besides, they believe that you had part in it."

"Yeah, sure they did, with you guys clamoring to lay the guilt on your selves." The sarcasm in Legolas's voice was evident.

"And I guess it didn't help when we put the recipes for the stuff in your pack." Estels voice held something close to sympathy.

"Legolas opened one eye to look at his human friend, "Why, thank you Estel." Then he closed his eye again, and almost drifted off to sleep. "Don't you even dare. He ground out with out opening his eyes.

-Poke-

"Opps! I dared!" Estel laughed and poked his friend's rib again.

-Poke-

"Stop."

"What or you'll tall your Ada?" That was too much; Legolas took action and opened both eyes.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell who REALLY put the stinging vine in their undergarments."

The twins perked up at that promise for black mail on their brother, and wonder of wonders! They even sat up and watched intently at the scene before them.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Estel reached over and did it again.

-Poke-

"Estel! I'm warning you."

-Poke-

The twins happy laughter could be heard throughout all of the woods and houses of the last Homely House.

Glorfindel glared at his submerged friend, "They certainly don't sound like they're suffering." He reached down into the cold waters and scratched the top of his foot.

Elrond popped out of the water, scratched his chest, "What did you say?"

"I said your so called sons and their friend do not sound like they are suffering.

"Oh." Lord Elrond's eyes darkened slightly then he turned the ring on his hand. "There that should do it."

Glorifindel grinned wickedly, "I don't hear them laughing any more."

"Oh, gosh I don't believe it, I think it just got hotter." Legolas gasped.

The twins had stopped laughing and mad some space between them, "We're sweating," they complained.

Estel just laughed, little did they know, he had eaten an herb that was guaranteed to keep his body heat down, making him cooler as the day got hotter, it would have the opposite affect if it had been a cold day. Of course he would never tell his family or friend about it, it would take all the fun out of things.

He smiled then poked Legolas again.

-Poke-

The Prince's frustrated scream was heard by all of Imladris.

And some where deep in the dark cool forest, two elven Lords shared very un-lordly like grins.

The End.

I forgot to put this in the story, so I'll just post it here.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Sio and Cassia for letting me be me, and  
allowing my outlandish story, A Somewhat True Tale of Helms Deep be  
posted here, I love you girls!  
  
To Rhonda and Trin, AND Erin for always being able to make me laugh with  
short ficcys about our Lotr favorites.  
  
To Andrea, San, Niniel, Karri, Kellen, Morwen and Vinayual (thanks for  
beta'ing, is helms done? :), Char, and Lady Firniswin, for just being  
there, laughing, talking and of course, posting storys.  
  
To the E.Z. of the Lez. Erin, Zrik(I spelled it right? Right?) I had a  
great time "losing" and hopefully finding again our brains.  
  
To Gwenneth, Tuxedo Elf, Tiger, Trinka, Danny, Phyllis, San, Iridia  
Stonehenge, Zrik, Veasse Taure, Heather, and Estelrond for reading and  
reviewing my storys, although you didn't each review each chapter, or all  
of the storys. You guys have no clue how much your words encouraged me.   
  
To Gilaladh Arasgaraniel for translating "Samwe Eerandgel" thats uber  
thanks if your still here!  
  
And again for Rhonda, because before I had even joined this group, she  
answered many of my fan fiction questions, I didn't even know what slash  
meant. Imagine my surprise that I found her here after I had ran out of  
questions. Pookums, thank you.

And to Saber, who has moved on with her life, everybody at Mellon Chronicles loves you!  
  
And to our Maker, God, for everything we do should be presented to Him. I  
left up my hands in Praise to You!!!

Thank you for reading.

Please review and tell me if I should write a story called "He Breathed on Me."

Liz


End file.
